plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 June 2017
12:14 rip 12:14 venera 12:14 hoi 12:15 dont know how to strikethrough on chat properly 12:15 also hi 12:15 Neat, he/she/ze didn't say my full name 12:15 ._. 12:15 PLOX CHAT 12:15 there ya go 12:15 Also hoi 12:15 hi reneva 12:15 Hi. 12:15 ANGERY hi 12:16 hi vanere 12:16 please don't do this to me 12:16 Hi how are you 12:17 bad 12:17 oh 12:17 ;-; ono 12:17 What's wrong? 12:17 idk 12:17 ._. 12:17 k den .w. 12:17 Carrotina 12:18 ono 12:18 Please don't tell me they added it 12:18 PLS 12:18 They didn't 12:19 not yet 12:19 @Special PLS 12:20 ...who 12:20 >newspaper zombie 12:20 >photo of cheese cutter 12:20 Don't judge my poor name-picking abilities 12:20 newspaper zombie finished his sudoku and decided to get a job 12:20 it 12:20 wow, this chat is going badly 12:20 don't get mad at him 12:20 it's amazing what a little snooze can do 12:20 ayylo guys 12:20 GG 12:20 Hi. 12:20 How are you doing 12:20 .3. 12:21 Kalos.png 12:21 Playing Minecraft Deluxe 12:21 Here's hoping that doesn't work :3 12:21 A.K.A Minecraft Switch Edition 12:21 Wow, Internet is super slow 12:21 Cheese Cutter is the best thing to happen to Heroes since Overstuffed Zombie 12:21 when you are about to win a multiplayer battle and strikethrough makes you rest in pepperoni 12:21 You mean Heartichoke and Overstuffed Zombie 12:21 Nein 12:21 Yeah, that hurts badly 12:21 Zombot Plankwalker: owo 12:21 Heartichoke + Flytaplanet 12:22 nah fam 12:22 Heartichoke + Muscle Sprout 12:22 Zombie version of Heartichoke + Medic 12:22 inb4 someone says that doesn't make sense 12:22 Imp + Zombot 12:22 whoa i just went out for a few sec and all this happened 12:23 Yee fam 12:23 AFK is BOOTYFUL owo 12:23 Zombot + Synchronized Swimmer 12:23 Anyways, WOW INTERNET IS SLOW 2.0--the sequel to the painstaking thriller 12:23 Or something 12:23 Zombot 1000 + Synchronized Swimmer sounds very bad 12:23 for the plant hero 12:23 Unless if they are guardian 12:24 Then it sounds like a piece of cake to them 12:24 Doom-Shroom: o w o 12:24 The most OP combo with Swimmer is 12:24 Sychronized Swimmer + Imp 12:24 Team Mascot 12:24 or sumtin 12:24 Octo? 12:24 o3o ONO OP SO BAD 12:24 Oh 12:24 *dies of AIDS 12:25 Okay den 12:25 x-x 12:27 What about Synchronized Swimmer + Kitchen Sink Zombie 12:27 Nightmares 12:28 I don't know what Kitchen Sink is tho 12:28 But sure, go ahead 12:28 Bullseye, Frenzy, Armored 1, Overshoot 3, Anti-Hero 3. 12:28 12:28 12:28 I'm not joking 12:28 12:28 Note that Swimmer doesn't copy traits 12:28 o-O 12:28 wait, he thought it did? lel gey 12:28 o3o 12:28 *grabs Kitchen Sink Zombie 12:29 >Paid 12:29 *puts Kitchen Sink Zombie in replicator 12:29 o 3 o 12:29 o 3 12:29 FUCKIFORGOTTHEOTHEROKILLMENOW 12:29 ;-; 12:29 Brainy Trick: Zombie Duplicator 12:29 Duplicate Zombot 1000 12:30 Interdimensional Zombie is very OP they should nerf it 12:30 nah fam 12:30 it depends on science 12:30 besides, TRESH CIN 12:30 >Doesn't get the sarcasm 12:30 >i know 12:30 Remember 12:30 What the wise Kalos once said 12:30 *ahem 12:30 "I'm gay for Nutcase"? 12:31 iF eVeRyThInG iS oP, nOtHiNg Is Op 12:31 Eh, close enough 12:31 I remember when Transmogrify turned my Zoo Owner into a Zoo Owner again 12:31 Or however it was called 12:31 Kalos: SILENCE 12:31 Zookeeper 12:31 But lel 12:31 Zoo Owner 12:31 1/1 draw all of the Pet cards 12:32 Also, Barrel of Deadbeards 12:32 There's an upcoming card called "Barrel of Barrels" 12:32 oh no 12:32 Who would know Transmogrify was also a death weapon 12:32 Also, seriously? 12:32 Yep 12:32 Hmmm 12:32 Zombie of Zombies 12:32 Barrel of Barrel of Barrel of Deadbears 12:33 Basically a Barrel of Deadbeards that loops like 3 times 12:33 I wonder how Unwanted Gifts will work 12:33 There's also going to be an Imp-Throwing Imp 12:33 Add 5 Exploding Fruitcakes to the top of your opponent's deck. 12:33 would that be like 12:33 What 12:33 W h a t 12:33 un-ignorable plant-damagers? 12:33 Wait 12:33 Plant/Zombie Hybrid: .3. 12:34 15 more days until King of the Grill 12:35 Hey, look, it's a light stick 12:35 Anywho, umm 12:35 *looks around 12:35 hoi 12:35 o/ 12:35 *forgot about emojis 12:35 o/ 12:35 \o o/ 12:35 WHY DO THEY ALTERNATE 12:36 Also did you guys see the transparent King of the Grill image I added 12:36 They removed all of the plant/zombie emoticons 12:36 We have no idea o/ o/ 12:36 WHAT 12:36 (indifferent) 12:36 whaddya mean they removed it 12:36 wait 12:36 (peashooter) 12:36 Not those 12:36 omo 12:36 o m o 12:36 Yes, those 12:36 angery 12:36 (imp( 12:36 (imp) 12:36 Phan removed them 12:36 YOU MONSTERS 12:36 lel ban 12:36 Again, Phan? 12:37 -_- 12:37 (thonk) 12:37 (think) 12:37 (thunk) 12:37 (whom'st'd've) 12:37 (thonk) 12:37 .w. 12:37 (angry) 12:38 OMG 12:38 I FOUND DIAMONDS :) 12:38 y angry 12:38 "Transform every Zombie into a random one that costs 5 or more. " 12:38 wot??? 12:38 (happy) gratz 12:38 Bad Moon Rising will be VERY op 12:38 And it only costs 6 brains apparently 12:38 taking snapshots and mining diamonds as we speak 12:38 kek 12:38 No 12:38 Just wait until people get legendary stuff with it 12:38 good luck with that cheese 12:38 Bad Moon costs 7 12:39 only 2, no diamond pickaxe :( 12:39 what is bad moon 12:39 Then the WIKI IS LYING 12:39 Bad Moon Rising 12:39 it was 6 12:39 I still do not comprehend the subject 12:39 It got updated 12:39 ah alright 12:39 Bad Moon Rising 12:39 7 brains 12:39 Brainy 12:39 uh huh 12:39 wat do tho 12:39 What the hell is that card 12:39 Transform all zombies to zombies that cost 5 or more 12:39 WHAT 12:40 welp Super Brainz' imp spam is gonna be L I T 12:40 WHERE 12:40 "When destroyed: Make Seedlings next door." 12:40 Except 12:40 INB4 Lil buddy 12:40 It costs 7 brains 12:40 https://twitter.com/JustAnAccount42/status/874063753708355586 12:40 btwhowasnewspaperzombieawareofKalosandNutcase 12:41 I follow those threads 12:41 oh 12:41 I just don't ask questions 12:41 okay then 12:41 in other words, he sees all 12:41 I see it all 12:41 I know it all 12:41 ono 12:41 You can't hide anything from me 12:41 pls u scaer 12:41 o rly 12:41 any one got theories of how unfinished cards will act once finished? 12:42 I've hid that one relationship between two of the Heroes for IDK a while tbh 12:42 Hmmmm 12:42 frankentuar (here goes a stupid one) could be afterlife 12:42 lel kys 12:42 1 brain for THAT thing 12:42 omo 12:42 Frankentuar is balanced 12:42 1 brain 9/9 12:42 o rly 12:42 Wait 12:42 What if 12:42 It cannot attack for 4 turns 12:42 owo 12:42 ez removal 12:42 Unfinished 12:42 Or something 12:42 Like 12:42 Oh by the way, mr. greatathidingstuff 12:42 It won't be even like 1 brain 12:42 It cannot attack when played or something 12:42 So.. 12:43 I have a reason to follow those threads 12:43 it'sZE 12:43 It will never cost 1 brain @News 12:43 ZE GODDAMNIT 12:43 But I keep that reason hidden. 12:43 They are unfinished 12:43 oh. kek 12:43 Clique Peas will cost 2 sun 12:43 Even though it could be 20/20 12:43 Oh good. 12:43 Well 12:43 At least it can't be 1 sun spem 12:43 since mega-grow has draw cards as well 12:43 If you play 19 Clique Peas 12:43 both new heroes seem to be fully functional 12:43 why they aren't in yet 12:43 o-o 12:44 BECUASE WE DON'T WANT 12:44 *slaps Tent 12:44 *re-slaps 12:44 real shit m8 12:44 *countera-slap 12:44 This chat is crazier than usual obiviously 12:44 cuz GUESS WHO'S HERE 12:45 THIS NEUTRAL owo 12:45 You. Stop capping too. 12:45 omo 12:45 I love how Stone Gargantuar is Smarty 12:45 It got to be Hearty once finished 12:45 I mean, stones? 12:45 but what if they're using statues as their soldiers omo 12:45 Trying to modify strategy decks in hopeless 12:45 Wait 12:45 Stone Gargantuar is a trick? 12:46 I imagine this is a error lol 12:46 Make a 1/1 Stone Gargantuar here. Do 20 damage in this lane. 12:46 0/20* 12:46 I mean 12:46 You're tossing a giant rock onto the field m8 12:47 If Lily Pad will allow any plant into the water 12:47 Poison Oak: owo o rly 12:47 Then zombies won't like it 12:47 At all 12:47 But they should have like 12:47 Platform 12:47 or sumtin 12:47 Especially zombie heros that don't have water zombies 12:48 Rustbolt: ;-; 12:49 What about that Gilly Bean that's apparently Solar, eh? 12:49 and is a bean and looks like a fishy foo 12:49 Also I hope they don't make Gatling Pea OP 12:49 It won't be 12:49 Dark Matter is enough.. 12:49 Gatling Pea's ability is 12:49 "Destroy a Plant" 12:49 What 12:49 Yes, it exactly is that 12:49 Only that? 12:49 Yep 12:49 No good things for doing that? 12:49 wait no really? 12:49 huh 12:49 . 12:49 Neat 12:49 putting a dot 12:49 I mean, the rocket trick destroys a zombie 12:49 At least it was when it was scrapped 12:50 But it makes 4 damage to a plant 12:50 K ignoring that Gilly Bean, understandable, have a nice day 12:50 But they are bringing back scrapped cards 12:50 ono 12:50 inb4 4 damage and double attack 12:50 DOUBLE STRIKE* 12:50 o m o 12:50 WAIT 12:50 i forget the names of new stuff sry 12:51 DID FANDOM UPDATE? 12:51 trustme,imnothappyaboutthatchangeeither 12:51 I've got 2 legendaries today, but they weren't the one I wanted the most 12:51 I FORGOT 12:51 butiguessitseasierthanputtingTHISDOESABONUSATTACK 12:51 no doubt corn cob cannon will destroy a zombie once played 12:51 nah fam 12:51 Wait 12:51 No :'( 12:51 What if it's like Banana Bomb 12:51 But it makes Corn 12:51 That destroys a Zombie 12:51 .3. 12:51 And that's better than when played 12:51 And then they scrap Cob Cannon 12:51 wait 12:51 Kabloom Hard Removal omo 12:51 speaking of fandom 12:52 i heard they will change the header either in today or tomorrow 12:52 (think) 12:52 I got Binary Stars and Zombot Battlecruiser today but they weren't Interdimensional Zombie, the legendary I want the most 12:52 ono 12:52 Newspaper Zombie is addicted to RNG cocaine 12:52 omo 12:52 Savage Spinache huh 12:52 @SE12 Ours is GMT+7 12:52 So maybe tomorrow 12:52 I somehow found a way to watch a lot of ads 12:53 When a "Zombie Contest" happens 12:53 and open 3 packs a day 12:53 I finally ate my cake. But no I have nothing on display. :( 12:53 Lets team up and make a Robbie Rotten Zombie 12:53 (thonk) 12:53 is it just me or the font changed 12:53 Please 12:53 Font of ??? 12:53 Hmmm 12:53 wiki 12:53 Okay, then 12:53 @Tent2 So, what's the base of the idea? 12:53 (think) (thonk) 12:53 NET AND BANANA PEEL TRICKS 12:54 but he also has disguises and stuff 12:54 But 12:54 We already have Banana Peel! 12:54 At the beginning of the Tricks Phase, draw a random Crazy card 12:54 .3. 12:54 When played, he draws a Banana Peel. 12:54 i'm sorry, I tried 12:54 JK 12:54 draw a terrify 12:54 Start of turn: Get a copyright strike 12:54 Since that's technically the same thing 12:54 lel 12:54 wait 12:55 copyright S T R I K E T H R O U G H 12:55 o3o 12:55 Good job 12:55 You killed the chat! 12:55 ono i is sowwy 12:56 When played: Teaches a zombie how to be a real villain 12:56 Anyway, I'm going to temporarily die (Sleep) 12:56 That Zombie becomes a hero in some dimension 12:56 Meanwhile, in some random dimension 12:56 Cheese Cutter should've been a hero 12:56 Popcap in that Dimension: New heroes mates, get ur gems 12:57 Undead Chef 12:57 What would it be, Beastly/Kabloom? 12:57 -s- 12:57 "Deadlytastic recipes!" 12:57 hai 12:57 hi 12:57 Hi 12:57 hai 12:58 Hi.. 12:58 guys share your multiplayer rank 12:58 44 12:58 10 12:58 Well, 12:58 I think 11 12:58 pls no insult ;-; 12:58 21 because my stars like to go away 12:58 23 12:58 ;----------; 12:58 seriously, my stars go away ALL the time 12:58 I'm better than you all, give me all of your gems now 12:58 i have 0 gems 12:58 so here ya go 12:58 Good 12:59 I'll take it 12:59 Wait no 12:59 I was so close to getting another pakc ;-; 12:59 I have 45 gems 12:59 pls nu 12:59 I bought a galactic pack and i only got plant cards 12:59 (and one zombie trick) 12:59 neat 12:59 >inb4 tent2 mains plants 12:59 anyways, I main Brain Freeze and Citron 12:59 Am I insane yet 12:59 The last galactic pack I opened gave me a Wormhole Gatekeeper 01:00 I don't main plants which means BAD 01:00 ono 01:00 I have a Pair Pearadise, if only I had a Dragonfruit 01:00 Anyways, I main 01:00 Citron/Spudow/Nightcap 01:00 Brain Freeze/Super Brainz/Immorticia 01:00 Still, I got the Zombot Sharktronic Sub 01:00 I mained Brain Freeze before the update came out 01:00 same -w- 01:00 Holy shit Imposter Op as fuck 01:00 o rly 01:01 People ignore it 01:01 I just want the season to end to get 200 gems 01:01 Yeah, Leprechaun imp is soopar luky 01:01 and it bites them in the ass 01:01 anywho 01:01 *ahem 01:01 When the season ends 01:01 I'll be rank 30 01:01 Yee 01:01 I wonder what the pinata will give 01:01 Packs! 01:01 Gems? 01:01 CARD PACKS?! 01:01 I want tose 01:01 those* 01:01 Card packs are like drugs 01:01 Packs with only Uncommons! 01:01 You can't simply stop wanting to get them 01:01 rip 01:02 I have nearly all of the plant uncommons 01:02 What about packs with only legendaries for rank 50 01:02 Anyways, I essentially mained 3 classes 01:02 I'm only missing a planet of the grapes 01:02 Hearty and Crazy 01:02 Beastly--ez buff and hard removal 01:02 Brainy- BONUS ATTACKS 01:02 Sneaky- GRAVESTONES 01:02 Technically is good 01:02 Life + Damage 01:02 It's only good on paper 01:02 on paper? 01:02 In practice, it's horrible 01:02 They have no synergy 01:02 like drawing it on what 01:02 Especially late-game 01:02 ._. 01:02 It looks good 01:02 It isn't good tho 01:03 Sigh. 01:03 Because you basically have to focus on making sure your troops are buff 01:03 = 01:03 Can't really get rid of the enemy later on, you know 01:03 (cough) 01:03 ? 01:03 Okay, then. Bai, Cheese 01:03 Anyways, whaddya want, pokemon 01:03 (breathe) 01:03 01:03 This better not be some clickbait on how to make fanon heroes 01:03 How to make fanon heroes 01:03 o3o 01:03 *cleek 01:04 Super Brainz with Impfinity colors 01:04 (epic2) 01:04 There's a problem, the link doesn't work, reporting for malware or something 01:04 o3o 01:04 Super Infrains 01:04 >inb4 I actually fucking do that 01:04 01:04 (epic2) (epic2) (epic2) 01:04 shite, gtg 01:04 OMG BAD WORDS!!! 01:04 bai :3 01:05 bye 01:05 stop saying bad words idiot. 01:05 lmao stop calling other idiot then 01:05 What about a Gargantuar with "When another Gargantuar damages the plant hero, this does a extra attack" 01:05 plus you can swear here 01:05 ... 01:05 the irony is strong around here, btw 01:05 @tent2 hmm 01:05 i hate swear words 01:06 good for you 01:06 ok 01:06 :) 01:06 just get some swear-blocker like 01:06 OMG 01:06 plus you sighed for nothing when you came in 01:06 Hmm 01:07 are you... mario? 01:07 01:07 or luigi? 01:07 01:07 Yeah I am totally Mario 01:07 Or Red Luigi 01:08 Aand, i wonder if i change my name color...? 01:08 01:09 hmm 01:09 i think it is possible 01:09 idk 01:09 ask an admin or something 01:09 no its hard... i hate being a admin, or so.. 01:09 uh is the image i added for grill gargantuar okay? 01:09 Yes 01:09 It is changeable 01:09 Hey, Bearjedi is here 01:10 So? its hard you know? 01:10 Bearjedi was here since 01:10 Wait I forgot my avatar rotation code 01:10 Nuu :'( 01:10 Who knows how long 01:10 @pok nah it's not that hard 01:11 just leave a polite message on an admin's talk page 01:11 boom 01:11 there we go 01:11 still I need answers 01:11 Um.. what did i can do? 01:11 01:11 is the transparent image i added for grill okay 01:11 show me @Tent 01:11 thanks for the tips 01:11 bai 01:11 kk 01:11 uhm bye i guess? 01:11 Now I know the reason why SE12 won me 01:12 Just. Don't. Ask. 01:12 Even more nevermind, 01:16 That "much" long 01:16 heheNO 01:17 lmao that is nothing 01:17 lmao 01:17 this chat used to be dead for nearly 13 hours iirc 01:17 yeh 01:18 hi 01:18 do you all play minecraft? 01:18 I once played 01:18 Hello 01:19 no i play minebutdontcraft 01:19 Welcome back, Pink o/ 01:19 hai 01:19 Sup muthafudgas peeps! o/ 01:20 Really ;-; 01:20 Ur awesome 01:20 * Pinkgirl234 hugs PL. 01:20 i fel offende 01:20 ^_^ 01:20 *feel warmer and happier a bit now 01:20 LOL, I did wish for a girl to visit this chat. 01:20 Bang, you appeared. 01:22 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Special to. 01:22 Yes. Your magic summoned me, PL. 01:23 Btw 01:23 *too 01:23 One pvz2 update made me lose ALL my progress in the game 01:23 Where are admins when I need them :'( 01:23 Months ago 01:23 And yep, Pink, was thinking of you :p 01:23 And now that I replay the game, I got 9 keys when I completed the first gargantuar level 01:23 Which is basically the keys for all worlds 01:23 That was weird 01:23 @Tent2 What PvZ update was that? 01:23 How am I supposed to know 01:23 I said it was months ago 01:24 months ago 01:24 ago 01:24 so that mean it is an older update 01:24 must be expansion pack or something 01:25 Ah, so you don't remember what update it was. 01:26 also 01:26 since when was jalapeno and squash gems 01:26 i'm pretty sure they were real money before 01:26 at least when I still played 01:27 Hi Marc. o/ 01:27 @Tent yes 01:28 they were real money before 01:28 for some reason popcap decided to make them gems instead 01:28 along with other plants 01:28 Really? Jalapeno and Squash are now gemiums? 01:28 Oh hi Marc o/ 01:28 Thankfully 01:28 Yeah @Pink 01:28 Motherfudging YES! 01:28 Classic plants are now back and buyable without real money! 01:28 Even Grapeshot? 01:28 no 01:29 how can popcap make that op plant gemium xdd 01:29 ;-; 01:29 (topkek_ 01:29 hello 01:29 Hi Prongo. 01:29 also compare to new premium plants nowaday, these old one sucks xdd 01:29 No ;-; 01:29 hio 01:29 *hi 01:30 (topkek) 01:30 hai 01:30 http://prntscr.com/fiom2n 01:30 A lot of things changed since i was gone 01:30 *3rd time I am drunk 01:30 I noticed the order of the worlds changed 01:30 yeah 01:30 Especially the Beach which is now last 01:30 I find that fair 01:30 ^ 01:31 Ranking worlds from the lowest number of Jalapenos to the highest. 01:31 easiest world is now first and hardest world is now last apparently 01:31 Before the order was changed, I literally completed it all in order 01:31 despite ae expansion being hard af 01:31 I only went to different worlds if I needed a new plant to deal with the zombies 01:31 I never want to hear about Octozombies again. 01:31 Never in my life. 01:32 The nightmare about this is that I have to go through Octobeach again 01:32 octo is everyone's nightmare tbh 01:32 Modern Day is actually the last. 01:32 is it just me 01:33 No, everyone's 01:33 or i find md easier than bwb 01:33 Fudge Octo Zombies. They almost made me lose in that one Beghouled Epic Quest level!\ 01:33 wizard zombie is much better than octo 01:33 i mean i only spent nearly 20000 coins in md 01:33 Octo... idk 01:33 while i spent about 150000 coins in bwb part 2 01:33 The description of the octo trick even talks about how plants don't like hearing octopus incoming 01:33 Wizard Zombie is just as worse. 01:34 But killing him restores your plants. 01:34 INSTA-KIL 01:34 octo is worse 01:34 shooting plant can pass sheep 01:34 Octo is way much much more worse 01:34 but cant pass octo 01:35 you can restore all of your plant if they all become sheep 01:35 but with octo, it is a completely different story 01:35 Octo Zombie has zombie pets, just like Weasel Hoarder and Chicken ZOmbie(?). 01:35 Wait. I think it is Chicken Wrangler Zombie. 01:35 ib4 Hot Potato 01:35 POTATO (lenny) 01:35 Why the chinese always got the best? 01:36 Freaking I, Zombie in PvZ2 sounds greats 01:36 great* 01:36 And it actually is in china pvz2 01:36 meanwhile i zombie in pvz 2 is a hoax xddd 01:36 there's one thing i like in pvz 2 international 01:37 you can play fan-made level there 01:37 YAY 01:37 AFTER YEARS 01:37 FINALLY 01:37 what 01:37 I found a way to change the background off CSS and JS editor. 01:37 http://prntscr.com/fionr2 01:37 ^_^ 01:38 Is there any transparent picture I can use to test this/ 01:38 *cri for help 01:38 *no one helps 01:38 *Ducky's Law is too effective for PL to get any help 01:39 wb o/ 01:39 What is it, Specialedition12? 01:40 TOOOOO BOOOORRRRRIIINNNNGGG 01:40 Boring.... 01:40 Thread:1003546 01:40 Stretch! 01:40 \o 01:40 h i g h l i g h t 01:40 Very.. Boring.. 01:40 nvm somebody else highlighted it 01:40 you are late 01:40 Too late. Someone else highlighted it. 01:40 that was very effective 01:40 hehe 01:40 01:40 Unhilight and make her highlight 01:41 Hai 01:41 Sorry for the kick. You stretched. 01:41 Am I the only one who would have loved the original Zombot as the final boss in Modern Day? 01:41 (angry) 01:41 01:41 anyone plays Minecraft PE? 01:42 that's the exact same question angrybirds made 01:42 except with the word PE in it 01:42 used to 01:42 deleted for storage 01:42 No 01:42 And yes 01:42 TMH me 01:42 me 01:42 uh 01:43 i have command block 01:43 with cheat.. (happy) 01:43 01:43 who plays minecraft? 01:43 the PC? or console? 01:43 read my comment above 01:43 PC 01:43 iOS 01:44 Who beat 2 enderdragon 01:44 me, using a bunch of TNTs 01:44 Next month 01:45 Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 01:45 Oh, does anyone play minecraft without purchase? 01:45 Worth waiting and cracking ^_^ 01:45 Meh 01:45 me 01:45 how? 01:45 Someone passed me an apk of Minecraft: PE Edition. 01:45 I have a slight feeling that Pokemon is underaged 01:45 then its weird, the enderdragon turns red and isnt dead and is back at the exit like his blood is spilling. 01:46 using an AS special to download it for free 01:46 and shoot peas at me plz.. 01:46 can TMH give me the link? 01:47 kick me prettylightingreed 01:47 wtf? 01:47 I feel comfortable now 01:47 ABSF, PM 01:47 Finally I kicked twice in one month 01:47 Don't do that again 01:47 You shouldn't have PL.] 01:47 He's not actually violating the rules 01:47 Why? He requested. 01:47 Even if he asks to, don't do it 01:47 Sorry, my bad, 01:48 You only kick a user if they're violating the rules 01:48 That's what it's for 01:48 Oh. 01:48 Guys 01:48 I remember once Ernesto did so on me.. 01:48 So I do the same..? 01:48 I go back to school tomorrow. 01:48 ;-; 01:48 WAIT 01:48 Plz wish meh luck 01:49 THE END OF FORUM IS NEAR? 01:49 SHIT 01:49 Wait WHAT? 01:49 Yeah. 01:49 Gonna be replaced with Discussion :p 01:49 "Fandom is replacing it with discussion soon or later." 01:49 You mean we're about to turn into Discussions?! 01:49 For real? 01:49 NOOOOOO 01:49 And say good bye to our nav in hours. 01:49 YES. 01:49 ... 01:49 I WANT IT TO BE OPTIONAL 01:49 NO 01:49 CONFIRMED. 01:49 NO 01:49 Kill me plz 01:49 Stop Bear 01:49 NOOOOOOOOOOO 01:49 I quit 01:49 No release date yet 01:49 brb creating dramatic blog 01:49 goodbye 01:49 But announced 01:49 Oh no 01:49 Bear 01:49 Wait 01:49 Add me some CSS code first (troll) 01:50 xd 01:50 why can't they keep forums 01:50 Ready to say good bye to forum :) 01:50 WE MUST RIOT 01:50 Forum plugin can no longer be enabled 01:50 there's also this thing 01:51 "No, but it's still an active feature so we have functionality in the header to account for that." 01:51 (thonk) 01:51 saying about forum btw 01:51 Appriciate the change guys 01:51 It is planned 01:51 @PL you seem to be very happy about forum's dead arent you 01:51 Okay then 01:52 Guys 01:52 I'll have to move each forum branch to a discord then 01:52 I was gonna update PvZ 2 01:52 when I got this. 01:52 inb4 they replace chat 01:52 "Your device isn't compatible with this version" 01:52 No 01:52 (facepalm) 01:52 I learnt to accept 01:52 (facepalm) 01:53 >learnt to accept 01:54 Okay 01:54 Discussions is really shitty 01:54 I've tried it 01:54 It's extremely confusing 01:54 @Bear I feel the same ;-; 01:54 Bearjedi 01:55 are you a brony? 01:55 I only got through Seasons 1-5 01:55 so kind of 01:55 I haven't watched it in a while 01:55 Anyway, I think we can still do Battles on discussions and what not 01:55 Voting might have to go back to the classic style 01:55 RPers... 01:55 What do you mean classic style? 01:55 well uh just make a new wiki for them 01:56 What's happening? 01:56 NEW WIKI 01:56 newspaper zombie and all-star zombie 01:56 SERIOUSLY BEAR/ 01:56 they thinked twice before attacking again the lawn 01:56 newspaper zombie got a really hard newspaper which i'm pretty sure isn't made of actual paper 01:56 WELL WHO WOULD WANT TO ROLEPLAY ON DISCUSSIONS 01:56 i have a secret hidden underground treasure room in Minecraft 01:56 all-star zombie simply got better on sports 01:56 Me :v 01:56 Maybe open a Discord for the RPers to continue RPing? 01:56 :[ 01:56 Another "seriously" 01:57 Anyway since Discussions doesn't use wiki HTML, as far as I know 01:57 Since Discussions doesn't use wiki HTML 01:57 Bear 01:57 Then we'd have to do voting the old way 01:57 Help me in CSS a bit 01:57 :/ 01:57 any chance of Discussions lagging on my Computer 01:57 it's basically choice numbers without the fancy boxes 01:57 that's the classic style 01:57 and oh boy is it going to be no fun 01:58 @keyframes PLrotate { 01:58 from {transform: rotate(0deg);} 01:58 to {transform: rotate(360deg);} 01:58 } 01:58 Add this keyframe into our CSS 01:58 BUT HOPEFULLY 01:58 HOPEFULLY 01:58 Please? 01:58 They scrap Discussions or make it optional 01:58 They did scrap the Maps feature so 01:59 Is there even a highlight function for Discussions? 01:59 Speaking of the wikia features... did they scrap the "Appreciated" the edit thing? 01:59 Bear, can you add that keyframe into our CSS? 01:59 Want some custom feature :p 01:59 I don't know @Pink 01:59 But lemme try 01:59 And templates still won't WORK in Discussions? 02:00 Or even wikitext? 02:00 Don't think so 02:00 @Pink No 02:00 it appears that Wikia Hates us :[ 02:00 ... 02:00 http://prntscr.com/fiotgy 02:00 we must get a change.org petition out now 02:00 @Drybones9219 No. 02:00 spam every iwki with it 02:00 Don't wanna burst Bearjedi but no amount of petitions can usually change Wikia's mind. 02:00 Oh @Pink 02:00 * your bubble 02:00 Sorry for calling you multiple time, had you added it yet? 02:01 ... No 02:01 did they slowly turn forums into Discussion? 02:01 1. Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. 02:01 2. Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. 02:01 3. Off-topic conversations will be deleted. 02:01 4. Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. 02:01 5. Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. 02:01 6. Ask for help. Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you just have a question? Contact Fandom staff through "Give feedback" on your app's Settings screen, or via http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. 02:01 So this is the guidelines 02:02 No highlight 02:02 rip forums 02:02 Obiviously. 02:02 we are screwed 02:02 if so, Forum edits counted as Discussion posts 02:02 What the **** am I seeing http://prntscr.com/fiou1v 02:02 Wait 02:02 I am not sure 02:03 But maybe highlight will be replaced with "Upvote" 02:03 You mean kudos? 02:03 Not me. 02:04 I'm not concerned about what you RPers are thinking 02:04 http://prntscr.com/fiouhn 02:04 I'm thinking about how wiki management, weekly discussions, and battles will work on discussions 02:04 http://prntscr.com/fiouls 02:05 oh boy 02:05 i can already see chinese casino spam bots under the active users thing 02:06 http://prntscr.com/fiouzf 02:06 All function on a post 02:06 You can edit Discussion 02:06 Discussion is just like a Facebook group nơ 02:07 *now 02:07 http://prntscr.com/fiov50 02:07 "We're not planning on making forums an optional feature to keep, because the forums have a lot of problems and frequent bugs, and so they're hard for our engineers to maintain. For example, you can't search in forum threads, and it's not comfortable to use for mobile users. That's why we'd rather have all communities move to Discussions, where both those things and more will be possible." 02:07 Wait, does Image work on Discussion? 02:07 fuck this shit 02:07 Yes. 02:07 time to create a dramatic blog post about leaving 02:08 Argh. 02:08 It loads so slow. 02:08 Can you normally lock posts? 02:08 Wait Bear 02:08 on Discussion i mean 02:08 Had you addedd my keyframe uet 02:08 as a normal user i meant 02:08 Yes @Drybone 02:08 no im demoting you (troll) 02:08 Ni 02:08 No 02:08 Then what? 02:08 BOI 02:08 NOOOOOO 02:08 http://prntscr.com/fiovp3 02:08 NOOOOOO 02:08 THE END OF IMAGE IS NEAR 02:09 chill 02:10 Ask me about Discussion's functions 02:10 I will answer yes or no 02:10 In 2018: 02:10 Hello Fandom users! We'd like to announce our new feature, called Sheets. We're replacing pages with something new! Instead of categories and crap, sheets will have everything that is related into one online book! Plus, only staff members can edit sheets now! Haha, have fun! 02:11 oh btw you'll be back on square 1 once we remove pages! 02:11 ha im staff git rekt 02:11 REKT 02:11 I AM STAFF 02:11 BWHAHAHA 02:11 *sorry for cap 02:11 ok chill again 02:11 Whoah what? 02:11 WHAT? 02:11 this isnt the second time you have done it in a day 02:11 Seriously? 02:12 Pls. 02:13 A small glass of champagne. 02:13 COMING IN 2019: 02:13 At Fandom, our users always make mistakes when editing articles and sheets. So we've decided to replace users with AI robots that are perfect at editing! No more users! No need for staff! Plus, the AI robots can communicate with each other like a real community! They'll even play forum games on Discussions! 02:13 ROBOT? 02:13 (thonk) 02:13 Huh 02:13 "Awesome" (thonk) 02:13 Wait... 02:14 are you serious? 02:14 he is joking xddd 02:14 uhh... 02:14 Or did you make that up? 02:14 its so obvious that he is joking lol 02:15 I don't know what is worse 02:15 The joke or the fact you believe him 02:16 Yeah I had a feeling he was joking LOL. 02:16 Hello LawnDefender. o/ 02:16 I have seen discussion on Sonic wiki earlier... but when it comes to PVZ Wiki... They hate it 02:16 COMING IN 2020: 02:16 Fandom is no longer a fandom. We've gotten rid of features that our humans users loved, and then we wiped all of them out! Now we've replaced our staff with AI robots, too! In fact, I am an AI robot writing the news to you! Fandom won't be called Fandom anymore, we're calling it Random! That's right, our AI robots will now have random behavior functions. Maybe they go from a nice admin to an evil one. Anyway, that's the news! 02:17 what the heck...? 02:17 (clap) 02:18 Coming in 2021: 02:18 Fandom will be shut down. Fandom will be gone forever. 02:18 *Random 02:18 And then? 02:18 We moved to a Different Wiki, maybe? 02:18 Fandom is gone. 02:18 Everytime you try to access Fandom when it's closed 02:19 It will be a black screen with disturbing music 02:19 In the future, technology is so advance that every knowledge is stored in our head that we don't even need the internet. 02:20 COMING IN 2021: 02:20 Is anyone here? 02:20 I'm from The Future... and I know that Video Games would be Different.... 02:20 Test... 02:20 Also 02:21 Aren't PvZ2 Gargantuars much bigger than the PvZ1 ones? 02:21 ayylo 02:21 Hi Fairy. o/ 02:21 and yee i think (yee) 02:21 You can experience the game yourself by traveling to the game's dimension! 02:21 Hi, SuperGaming101 02:21 /shrug 02:21 @Bearjedi I already typed my joke prediction for 2021. :P 02:21 lol yee 02:22 My Prediction: I and my Doges are the new rulers of the world. 'Fandom' is reverted back to Wikia. 02:23 ayylo 02:23 in the 2020s: Video Games will be more advanced... 02:23 Hi~ 02:23 Coming In 2069: Every member's gender is now female 02:23 @SuperGaming So... u actually left IaLR 02:23 Ok i'll stop with the jokes. 02:23 Hypnoshroom is also a gemium 02:23 Which is incredible 02:23 2022: 02:23 Oh shit! We've accidentally set off a time bomb, teleporting all former human Wikia users back by 8 years! Oh shit! They're going to start editing again! NOOO! 02:23 tbh, i nearly cant do anything in ur episodes anyway, Super, so... 02:24 @PoRa Sssh, we're a bit on the PM side about that topic. 02:24 Anyway 02:24 Even tho it has been a day I still got chills about this new bg 02:25 On the other hand, TRoM has been dying lately 02:25 It's good and bad tho 02:25 Good: I have more time to do other stuff 02:25 Bad: It can be ded 02:25 TRoM? 02:26 The Room of Mysteries (an RP) 02:26 Haven't checked that thread yet, since I'm busy. 02:28 Hi DeathZombi ! *hugs him* 02:28 Hi pink *hugs* 02:28 Hi~ 02:28 y tho 02:28 hi btw 02:29 Heya. 02:29 Wow. Our wiki just have SO MANY THREADS 02:29 Any other wiki that's more than ours... 02:29 ? 02:29 No idea. 02:29 Because of RPs and Fun and Games. 02:30 I think the FNaF Wiki used to have such much threads too. 02:30 But months ago, they already removed their Roleplaying board. 02:30 As for Fun and Games, I have a feeling it's still there. 02:30 Hi Marcia 02:31 Im a bit nervp 02:31 Nervous joining threads 02:31 DeathZombi , i thought your avatar is Kermit the frog... 02:31 Tanooki Mario? 02:32 Him too 02:32 I changed to rarity 02:32 Aaand I'm done eating breakfast. 02:32 Our wiki is the only one left with RP 02:32 Pink Gold Peach, Babies, and Tanooki and Cat Mario and Peach instead of DIDDY KONG!? 02:32 Also my emote is still the swedish fuccboi known as leffen 02:32 also 02:32 And BIRDO!? 02:32 02:32 We should defenitely remove some threads 02:32 @Phantom of Ra There are a hecktons of wikis out there that has Roleplaying boards too. 02:33 At least Junior's and King Boo and Dry Bone's back. 02:33 In the Kingdom Of Fun Wikia, it's called the Roleplay Theater. 02:33 And no R.O.B EITHER!? 02:33 Come on, Nintendo. Step your game up. 02:33 R.I.P. 02:33 Oh yeah, R.O.B. Mario Kart DS was the free game I got when I bought a DSi, and that character was my brother's main. 02:34 I'm mixed about R.O.B. 02:34 My main character in that game was Yoshi. Can't resist about it. Also I got almost addicted to Balloon Battles in that game. 02:35 I miss R.O.B 02:35 He and Yoshi were my DS mains 02:35 Back o/ 02:35 Phan, free yet 02:35 WB PL~ 02:35 I didn't really get into MKDS.... Probably because the only game I really had was an R4. 02:36 Hell, I only got Platinum for myself LAST YEAR. 02:36 I am waiting.. 02:36 The packaging even said they no longer supported Wi-Fi! 02:36 CSS can't be added itself, if Phan, you are free, COME BACK! : 02:36 ... 02:37 I kinda feel like buying the Japanese MKDS and Double Dash for dirt cheap in eBay, even if I don't have a GCN. 02:37 Dry bones needs to be playable in the platformer Mario games... maybe as a reformed enemy or something like that. 02:37 Ur freakin css just makes the wiki lags 02:37 #roast 02:37 I have to admit that both me and my brother horribly sucked during that time, then again that was our first time using an actual DS(i) and didn't familiarize the instructions. 02:37 Yeah (leny) 02:37 (lenny) 02:37 srsly, y wont u just get ur css in ur own wiki instead... 02:37 Lawny? 02:38 I won't stop until our wiki crash (lenny) 02:38 if there's one thing that make my ocd triggered 02:38 I was only really able to get into around the time Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 were stuff I played. 02:38 Oh yeah. 02:38 that would be lenny abuser 02:38 I have Mario Kart Wii emulated with a real Wii remote. 02:38 Today is the Independence Day of the Philippines. 02:38 In Deluxe i use a lot of characters online 02:38 seriously they use lenny even when there is no sexual joke from it and that piss me off 02:38 But since the game is SO RIGGED, I still need 3 trophies to get in Gold in Mirror! 02:38 SE12? 02:39 self-talking as always 02:39 yes 02:39 And I'm going for 1 star+ ranks. 02:39 02:39 I use lenny in a different way 02:39 Right now I am using female villager but my statistics show my most used character is Wendy 02:39 cool and g o o d 02:39 Unlike you :| 02:39 Also it has Wiimmfi modded in. 02:39 @Pink Too bad this isn't really a Filipino chat. 02:39 Oh yeah MKWii Items are hell 02:39 @Fiary27 It will be...son. >:D 02:39 Wait 02:39 I once had 5 blue shells in rainbow road 02:39 If my CSS make the wiki la 02:39 @PL lol people in gd community call it cancer apparently 02:40 all right im gonna update FotW 02:40 Sometimes I spend over 8 hours or so in ONE CUP. 02:40 The Wii? I only touched it once on an aunt's house. 02:40 How did UG got that much custom CSS? 02:40 Pink? 02:40 ? 02:40 I had a lot of memories with the Wii. 02:40 Well, UG is an expert in coding. 02:40 The only game I got to play (which was her only one) in that Wii, was Wii Sports. Luckily I know that game beforehand. 02:40 So he's pretty smart when it comes to that. 02:40 The first game I EVER completed (not 100%) was Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. 02:41 uh, do you think Philippines is friends with America? @Pink 02:41 ...I have mixed feelings about that. 02:41 Not friends but allies. 02:41 I didn't finish Croma's Memories, the one where everything including Chocobo is 1HP, and the one where Chocobo is 1HP but everything else isn't. 02:41 oh. @Pink 02:41 Former presidents Barack Obama and Ninoy Aquino were allies. 02:41 I got all classes though. 02:41 Ah. 02:42 It took me a while to get the Pirouette code to work since I was an idiot. 02:42 And look what's currently happening... 02:42 I have a feeling 02:42 Chocobos 02:42 That everything I do make the wiki worse 02:42 Nah mate 02:43 I do jack shit here 02:43 All I know how to do is stay on chat 02:43 @PL I don't think so, 02:43 Didn't Phan say so 02:43 My CSS will lag the wiki more 02:43 And Phan? 02:43 Who dat 02:43 Phantom of ra ? 02:44 Yeah 02:44 I don't even know what wiki lag is 02:44 Really, I have never lagged once 02:44 Or it is just I am accepting my laggi-ness 02:45 ... 02:45 Maybe accepting 02:46 I can wait 02:46 I'm going to be honest and say that mentality can break a user for me. 02:46 But maybe for him, 5 seconds is too much 02:47 Newspaper zombie is brutally honest 02:47 He don't sugacoat anything 02:47 Okay I will ask Drek then 02:47 Also guess who's dead tomorrow? 02:47 ..But honest? 02:47 Which i like 02:47 You? 02:47 I'm going back to shitland. 02:47 Wait what? 02:47 AKA, school? 02:47 School? 02:48 Same, after my four day long weakend. 02:48 :( 02:48 Aww.... no 02:48 I return to school tomorrow too. 02:48 I can't wait to see him. 02:48 Because most schools in the Philippines this year will start tomorrow, but I'm not included. 02:48 Huh 02:48 I don't have summer this year 02:48 And my dear friends. 02:48 So.. yeah. 02:48 School. 02:48 I can't wait to die! 02:48 *closes eyes* 02:49 Surprisingly mine starts at July but in exchange, our summer vacation will start late. 02:49 ... ...I'm ready to die. 02:49 I live inthe Us so summer break 02:49 I feel out of place just knowing that. 02:49 I will run for admin asap 02:49 Wow. Most people fav my Sweety artwork in DeviantArt than my Ballerina Spooky art. 02:49 And someone has already downloaded my image of Chef's hat. 02:50 #FeelzHappy 02:50 ayylo 02:50 Sweet mother of celestia my luck sucks 02:50 ugh... laggy. 02:50 I got hit by a lightning bolt after my star wore out 02:50 Really Dry? 02:51 @Marc Do you know of a fastest way turn my DA badges into points? 02:51 Today, I have not seen a trade offer yet. 02:52 PL, Because of the Slow connection 02:52 Same here 02:52 But I accept it B) 02:53 It is globally slow, 02:53 * don't accept it 02:53 Your badges are non-transferable. For llama offers, just wait. 02:53 I got 4th! 02:53 What I mean was actually Llama badges. Sorry. 02:54 ...But there was only 4 racers in the lobby 02:55 Just... wait. @Pink 02:55 I hope this guy has connection problem. If not, sorry. 02:55 Are you guys lagging in other Wikia chats? 02:56 Sometimes. 02:56 No 02:56 Also, this is the only place with profile pictures that is different from the rest XD. 02:57 xD 02:57 On my part, that is. 02:57 oh no i'm lagging 02:57 This, I still have the Fairy Dragon picture, which is actually not old, while the rest has the Beta-Carrotina using Genetic Amplication as my profile picture. 02:57 Lag sucks 02:57 ikr 02:58 I tend to change profiles every 2-3 weeks 02:58 i've changed only once since I joined 02:58 I love to change my avatar every week. 02:59 Next time, will I still be Shana? 02:59 I'll change that to match my profile picture from the rest, but only when those two new heroes in PvZH will be released. 02:59 I am doing Marie on July 02:59 hmm 02:59 ...? 03:00 fairy27 03:00 Cause Splatoon 2 is coming out next month 03:00 wait 03:00 nvm 03:00 oh yeah btw i will be leaving on the 13th, not the 12th 03:00 Stay fresh 03:00 Yeah 03:01 Maybe I'll just cover you with bad ink (I wish). 03:01 @Galactic Why tho? 03:01 ok fairy27 03:01 Where is the white ink dlc in splatoon 03:01 go check your gmail xdd 03:01 We got yellow 03:02 @PG1234 not forever its just for summer vacation 03:02 read my blog for more details 03:02 ah man 03:03 now i have to delete a bunch of email from medium daily digest 03:03 i dont remember when i subbed to them tbh 03:03 Yup, never been to Hangouts before but will think about it. 03:04 oh yeah i remember now 03:04 i subbed to them because of discord's new update 03:05 Imma check on mah Discord servers. 03:06 I will stand up and cook lunch then. 03:06 I will consider running for Rollback when I return from summer vacation. 03:06 Been listening to a sad song multiple times. 03:06 ok...? 03:06 Listen to the sound of silence 03:06 its deafening 03:06 @DeathZombie No silence here. 03:07 im listening to a minecraft video 03:07 awit 03:08 hi SG101 03:08 SE im playing it 03:08 ayylo 03:08 how's life? 03:08 Awesome. 03:08 Hello darkness my old friend 03:08 Wait... is that a Jack O'Lantern? 03:08 Yep! 03:09 Life is a mystery. 03:09 My favorite plant. 03:09 Kool 03:09 Life is like an RPG game. 03:09 u have it? 03:09 also big blue is the best mario kart course 03:10 yes 03:10 Pinkgirl, where is my revival items? 03:10 kool 03:10 I don't spend money, so I can't have any premium plants. ): 03:10 life is a joke 03:10 at least for me tbh 03:10 the point of life is to die 03:11 (think) 03:11 Or to sit at your computer and wait for your image to upload 03:12 At least that's what I'm doing 03:12 @DeathZombi What revival items? 03:13 Life is a like a video game. It has it's own challenges, ups and downs. It has it own's decisions; every decision you make impacts how the 'game' plays. You have to think a lot, decide how you're gonna play the 'game', and eventually, you'll reach the 'game's ending. 03:13 Feel free to quote me on that. 03:23 I hope that doesn't happen to me when I run for the same position 03:23 Me to 03:23 How many MS edits did he have? 03:23 hehe 03:24 NVM I'll check it myself. BRB 03:24 I am the only person who Supported him, and I did Support-Neutral. 03:24 Over 250. 03:24 I agree, GFNAFRU. 03:24 With your "I hope that doesn't happen to me". 03:25 Not that I'll ever get the courage to run. 03:31 Hello? 03:32 hi 03:32 hi 03:32 I left a message on his talk page to try to comfort him. 03:33 I told him to try making himself more known to other users 03:34 Springtrap 03:34 ? 03:36 Guys, I think I'll run for Rollback quite soon. Will you support me when I do? 03:37 idk 03:37 i hardly vote on voting thread so 03:37 there's that 03:38 I'm not gonna bribe anyone or anything liek that 03:38 oh wel... 03:39 alright GTG. I hope I will be promoted instead of rejected 03:39 bye 03:39 and good luck 03:41 Am I well known enough? 03:42 yes for me 03:51 Chat has degenerated into people just leaving and coming back. 03:51 xd 03:52 Hello Maverick, SuperRacist, Lily Terry the Faity, SuperFan, and Pl. 03:52 ayylo 03:52 Just silently observing. 03:52 Watching... 03:53 Watching. 03:53 im logging 03:53 does that count 03:57 Could you stahp? 03:57 no 03:59 I was talking to ABSF about Coming to chat and then immediately leaving it again. 04:00 oh 04:00 whoops 04:00 i though you were talking to me 04:00 sorry 04:00 I wouldn't randomly ask you to stop. 04:02 I was deceived by the fact that Chat said that it had a bunch of Users on it, and then I come on and it’s super dead. 04:02 ...Yeah. :( 04:03 I made 4 Templates today. 04:03 I feel proud. 04:04 Alright. I posted my request for user rights. I hope people will be supportive. 04:06 Damn it, I remember I had a dream where I got raged at for giving something a negative review... 04:07 I hope I don't get rejected brutally... 04:08 highlight when 04:08 H-h-highlighted! 04:08 k 04:08 How many edits you have GFNAFR? I am too lazy to check myself. 04:09 521 04:09 Nice! 04:09 04:09 Mainspace 04:09 I have a similar amount. 04:09 I'll checl 04:09 check* 04:10 You want me to fix your format, Galactic? 04:10 Only the appearance, because damn is it messy. 04:10 Um.. yes plz 04:10 Yeah... I'm not that experienced with format 04:10 Sorry 04:10 Check what? 04:10 nvm it wont say ur exact amount of MS edits 04:11 but u have more than 500, that's for sure 04:11 Well... let's hope for the best. 04:11 IWhhy don't you want to say? 04:11 *Why 04:12 Say what? 04:13 It just doesn't say your exact MS edit count on your userpage, only your badges 04:13 but since you have the Peacekeeper I badge, you must have made more than 500 edits 04:13 you can check your exact amount 04:13 The progress to you next Peacekeeper badge will say how many MS edits you have. 04:13 and others 04:14 but I'm pretty sure only you can see it on your own userpage 04:14 actually 04:14 you can see others 04:14 at least for me 04:14 How? 04:14 do you see anything like editcount 04:14 oh... 04:14 i'm checking... 04:15 OH... 04:15 Yeah I see it now 04:15 thx SE12 04:15 no problem man 04:16 I have 556 to be exact. 04:16 Editcount can be a little slow. 04:17 yee 04:20 I have a big Edit Spree that I can make, because I have a bunch of pages that I can add a link to. 04:20 I won’t reveal it, because otherwise someone else will steal them first. 04:20 I’m too lazy to make it now, but I will do it eventually. 04:20 I have several other misc edits that I can make and probably should make soon, but again, too lazy. 04:20 04:23 Edits are like currency that you never have to give away. 2017 06 12